Wait For Me, Eri-chi
by TriMinakami
Summary: Just a short fic randomly made for Ayase Eri's birthday! / Nozomi smiled. "Happy birthday, Eri-chi. You'll marry me when we can be together, right?" Eri hugged the purple-haired graduate. "...of course I'll m-marry you, you stupid dummy..." / Happy birthday, Ayase Eri-chan!


.: Wait For Me, Eri-chi :.

"_Eri-chi~_"

The blonde groaned. "Uugghhh... what time is it..."

Giggles. "_Ohhh, Eri-chi~ that feels, ohhh, goood~_"

She winced under the sunlight and that sentence. "H-huh...? What's going... on...?"

Her fingers... she felt a warm, wet sensation covering her fingers- more specifically, her right hand. With her free left hand, she rubbed her eyes and pushed her back up-

"Peek-a-boo~" Nozomi grinned.

"...Nozo...miiiIIIIAAHHH!" Eri screamed. Her right hand, being held by the amethyst-haired girl, was being held somewhere between Nozomi's legs- from her position right now, it really looked like Nozomi was using her hand to... to... f-fi- "_Kyaaaaa!_ N-Nozomi, what the-"

"Tehehe~" the fortune teller chuckled, then spread her legs; there was a bowl of water right underneath her, and that's what she was dipping Eri's hand into. "Gotcha~"

"Wha- what the-" the blonde was flabbergasted. "You... I... what..."

A sly, evil grin. "Awww, what's the matter?" Nozomi asked. "Were you expecting something else... dirty..?"

"N-no, I...!" Eri turned red. "W-wait, what are you even doing in my room!?"

Nozomi proudly patted herself. "Well, you see, I-"

"M-mou! Get out!"

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Eri-chaaaaan!" Honoka, Kotori and Rin sang the moment she stepped out of her room.<p>

"Wha-" the blonde jumped back, but she calmed down. "...g-girls... oh yeah, today is my birthday."

Nozomi's jaw dropped. "Eri-chi... how could you forget your own birthday!?"

"Well, if I was given time to realize it was my birthday, I would've been able to realize it was my birthday." Eri stated, blushing. "Not my fault _someone here_ wanted to wake me up with such a lewd-sounding method..."

Hanayo steamed. "W-w-w-whaaaaat!?" she shrieked. "D-d-d... don't tell me... Nozomi-chan and you did... did..." she whispered, before turning compeltely red. "Y-yuuuriiii to the extreeeeeme~ k-k-kyaaaa~" she began singing drunkenly.

Eri facepalmed. "...wait, so how did you guys even get into my house?"

"Good morning, onee-chan!" Arisa's head peeked into the hallway to greet her older sister. "I'll just be here playing with Yukiho-chan~"

The others just smile at Arisa. Eri sighed. "Ah, right. My sister let you in, huh..."

Nozomi chuckled. "No, not really, I picklocked your front door."

"You _what!?_"

Umi coughed. "No, your sister opened it for us."

The purple-haired fortune teller pouted. "Aww, Umi-chan... you ruined everything..."

"A-as someone's future wife, you shouldn't be shameful enough to lie to her even as a joke..." Umi stated.

Eri tilted her head. "Huh? Wife?"

"W-wah!" Nozomi blushed fiercely and covered Umi's mouth. "D-don't say that, sheeeeesh!"

"Waitwaitwait..." the blonde frowned. "Nozomi... you're getting married?"

Nozomi sweatdropped. "U-uhh..."

The other school idols knew immediately that Eri had probably misunderstood something. "U-uhh, Eri-cha-"

"...ehhh..." the blonde suddenly sighed.

"E-Eri-chi?" Nozomi asked. "Are you o-okay...?"

She smiled sadly. "...yeah... yeah, I'm okay... I guess."

Umi frowned. "U-uhh... I apologize for making you feel bad." she muttered.

"No, no, it's alright!" the blonde forced a laugh. "Anyways, Nozomi... u-uhh..." she scratched her head, thinking of what to say. "...well, I didn't think you'd get married that fast... I mean, wow, huh... we just graduated from Otonokizaka not long ago, and now you're already getting married... I mean, wow."

_That's what we tried to say, you're misunderstanding something here!_ Everyone else thought with a deadpanned expression.

Eri sighed. "...well, uh... good luck on whoever you're marrying." she finally said. Then, turning around, she started walking away.

"W-wait, Eri-chi?" Nozomi asked.

She shrugged. "Not the best day to start my birthday, but oh well... I'm wishing you the best of lucks, Nozomi..."

"..." Nozomi walked towards her. "Mou... Eri-chi, listen to me!"

"What is-" Eri stopped.

Nozomi, leaning on her foot, grabbing Eri's shoulders tightly, her eyes closed calmly, she put her lips against the blonde's. Eri widened her eyes in confusion and shock. Almost falling down, Eri had to push herself up a bit to keep the kiss going and to prevent herself from falling. She recovered from the shock soon afterwards, but before she even wanted to get into the kiss, Nozomi parted. "...listen to me when I talk, Eri-chi..." Nozomi pouted.

Eri blushed. "U-uhh... what... what was that...?" she asked.

"...I'm not getting married..." the fortune teller replied. "I'm not going to get married yet... but... Eri-chi... I wanted to ask you to wait for me..."

"For... you?"

"Yes, dummy..." Nozomi giggled. "I want you to keep waiting for me... for until I finish any obstacles in our lives, and then we can be together..."

The blonde shivered, turning redder every second. "W-wait, wait, Nozomi, are you-"

Nozomi smiled. "Happy birthday, Eri-chi. You'll marry me when we can be together, right?"

"...s-seriously..." Eri smiled. Her tears dropped from sheer happiness.

"E-Eri-chi!?"

She hugged the purple-haired graduate. "...of course I'll m-marry you, you stupid dummy..."

* * *

><p>"...and that's how I recalled the day of Eri-chan's birthday went." Kotori concluded. Everyone was there except for Eri, Nozomi and NIco, all three who had already graduated. During this lunchtime club meeting, only the remaining 6 members sat.<p>

Honoka frowned. "Wait, aren't we missing something there?" she asked.

"We are, nya?" Rin tilted her head. "Rin doesn't remember anything else, nya."

Hanayo shrugged. "I- I don't think there was anything else missing..."

Maki suddenly gasped. "Oh, wait... wasn't there that moment when Hanayo-chan said something to those two after their sweet moment, and then she almost threw Hanayo-chan out the window...?" she asked. "What was it she said, again...?"

Umi paled. "O-oh, no... You just had to bring that up..."

Hanayo suddenly squealed. "T-that's right! I should do that again!" she exclaimed. The others gasped as she ran up to the clubroom's window and opened it. She cupped her hands around her mouth. "_Eri-senpaaaai! Nozomi-senpaaaaai! Make lots of baaaabiiiiieeessss!_"

"...I cannot believe you just shouted that out loud." Umi and Maki both muttered, shivering.

They stared outside the window.

"_**...dddaaamnn yyoooUUUU HANAYOOOO!**_" a voice echoed back to them, somehow.

Everyone glared at Hanayo. "...well, it was worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Does this seem OOC? I dunno. I was just sleepy but wanted to do something for Eri, so... eh.<strong>


End file.
